Murder at McKinley
by Klaine-and-Tiva-Shippers
Summary: While at a roller skating rink one night, the New Directions find a body in the parking lot. A body of a dead marine. The NCIS team comes out to investigate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi... Basically this is a story that me (Jess) and my good friend Sam are writing together because why the hell not? It's a Glee meets NCIS thing and here's the first chapter. I'm probably going to end up writing all the Glee parts and her the NCIS **

**We don't own Glee nor NCIS **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Explain to me again why we're meeting Mr. Schue here again?" Mercedes said as her, Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel walked across the parking lot towards an old roller skating rink.

"Because we need somewhere to practice," Rachel said. "I for one think that this is a great idea. I wonder what my voice would sound like in here."

"The same as it always does." Kurt mumbled. "Loud and annoying."

Blaine nudged him gently in the side with his elbow. "Be nice. We can watch What Not to Wear tomorrow night. Don't take it out on Rachel."

"Okay." Kurt said shortly. Still annoyed at the fact that Mr. Schue ruined his plans for the night. "But really, who has a Glee practice at a roller skating rink? I didn't think these things were still around."

"Remember sophomore year? We had a practice at the one April Rhodes owned or something." Mercedes said, walking up the small set of steps up front and grabbed the door handle, holding it open for her friends.

"Yeah, but we didn't get anything done. We were too busy roller skating."

"My butt was so sore after that night. I kept falling." Rachel pouted.

"It was pretty funny too." Mercedes said, laughing at the same time as Kurt.

"You're so mean to me," Rachel turned to Blaine as they entered the building. "Do you see what I have to deal with?"

"It's all out of love, Rachel." Blaine said with a smile.

Rachel responded with an eye roll before walking off towards the stand where Finn was standing talking to Puck. Mercedes looked over to one of the rooms off to the side and saw Mr. Schue talking to someone through the big glass window.

"Do you think we can roller skate for a bit?" Blaine asked, eyeing the rink.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, he didn't see why not. He looked around more and realized that some of his fellow Glee clubbers were in the rink. "I have a feeling that we're not gonna be practicing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because our group is everyone. There's people in the rink, people at the snack bar and it looks like Finn, Puck and Rachel are heading for the arcade… Mr. Schue will never be able to round us all up."

"So basically this is like a glee club get together?" Mercedes asked, walking over to the stand to get a pair of skates and the two boys followed.

"Basically."

The trio got the right size skates and headed for the rink. They got in and Mercedes skate over with little trouble over to Sam, who smiled and took her hand. Blaine looked over at Kurt who was just ahead of him skating with ease. He smiled, this was way better than staying in all night watching What Not to Wear reruns. He catches up to Kurt and takes his hand, smiling over at him. Kurt smiles back but was distracted by Tina, who was walking out of the building with her phone to her ear.

"What are you looking at?" Blaine asked, following Kurt's gaze to the door and saw nothing.

"Nothing, just Tina walking outside. I found it weird I guess."

"Maybe Mike's here. I haven't seen him yet." Blaine said, looking around for the boy but couldn't find him.

"Yeah, maybe. Anyway, let's just enjoy our time here. Who know's what Mr. Schue has planned-"

Kurt was cut off by a scream that made his blood run cold. He looked around but couldn't find who it was, but judging by the looks on everyone's face they all heard it too.

"What the hell was that?" Santana voiced the question that was on everyone's mind.

A second later Tina came running in, looking shaken up and pale. Her eyes were wide and wild. Mike was behind her but he looked more calm though his hands were shaking. Mr. Schue and an employ walked over to them. Kurt couldn't really hear what they were saying due to being so far and One Direction playing in the speakers overhead but what he did hear made his heart drop into his stomach.

"Call the police!" Tina cried in a panic. "Someone was killed in the parking lot!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know that it's short but I didn't wanna over do it. I believe Sam is writing the next part, which is gonna be the NCIS team, and I don't know when that'll be up. **

**Review, let us know what you think **

**Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: NCISSpecialAgentTiva here. So here's the NCIS part to it. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal day in the NCIS bullpen. DiNozzo was on the computer on some crazy website, McGee was also on the computer but looking up some news, and Ziva was well, she was making noises at the computer screen.

Tony recognized these noises and looked up at her, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the news," Ziva replied with a sly smirk.

Gibbs came strolling into the bullpen. "Gear up. There's a dead Marine at a roller skating rink in Lima, Ohio. Whoever found the body called the police then called us. Go home and pack a bag. Someone tell Ducky and Abby," Gibbs said and then left. Ziva looked up at Tony and smiled.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Let's go so we can get packed," Ziva said and stood up and put on her coat. Tony did the same and grabbed both of their bags and they left hand in hand. They have been dating for 6 months and they just moved in together. Gibbs knew and was okay with it as long as they kept it out of the office, which they did...most of the time.

Tony and Ziva entered their apartment and rushed to pack so they could head out to Lima, Ohio. They picked up McGee and then drove to the airport.

* * *

Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs were in the car, driving to the scene of the crime. Tony and Ziva were in the back texting sweet things to each other.

They pulled up to the roller skating rink and saw a group of teenagers that looked scared. The team got out of the car and walked over to the body. Ducky was already there, looking over the body.

"Ah, Jethro. He's been dead for at least 3 hours or so," Ducky said as he stood up. "Also the bullet is a through and through,"

"Ziva, go take statements from the teenagers, DiNozzo, get measurements and find the bullet, McGee take pictures," Gibbs barked orders.

Ziva walked over to the nervous teen and introduced herself. "Hi. I'm Special Agent Ziva David," Ziva opened up her note pad. "So, who found the body?" They all pointed to the Asian girl. "What's your name?"

"Tina. Tina Cohen-Chang," The Asian girl said.

"Okay, Tina, what did you see?"

"Well, I went outside to see if Mike was here and he was and he was kneeling over the man and I went over to him and he said that the man was dead and I screamed," Tina explained.

"Did you by any chance see the person who did this? Like hight and age possibly?" Ziva asked Mike.

Mike thought for a moment, "They were about 6 feet tall and I saw them from the back,"

Ziva nodded. "That will hopefully narrow our search,"

Just as Ziva was about to ask the teens another question, Tony came up behind her and ran his hand across her back.

"Tony!" Ziva laughed and slapped his hand away. "Go get measurements,"

"Your measurements?" He whispered into her ear.

"No. The crime scene measurements," Ziva pushed him away.

"Fine," Tony pouted like a little child and then walked away. Ziva shook her head and then took a deep breath so she could seem professional.

"Do any of you know the man?" They all shook their heads. "I assume you're all in high school,"

"That's right," The girl next to the football player spoke up.

"Were you all with your teacher?"

"Yeah," The football player said.

"Where is he?"

"Over there," The Latino girl pointed to their teacher as she was texting.

"Thank you. If you think of anything else, feel free to call me," Ziva handed the teens her card. Ziva walked over to the teacher. "Excuse me? I'm NCIS Special Agent Ziva David,"

"Hi. I'm Will Schuster. I'm the teacher,"

"Where were you when this man was killed?"

"With my fiancé, Emma, roller skating,"

"Can she prove it?"

"Of course,"

"Where is she?"

"Over there," Will pointed over to the redhead that the teens were talking to. Ziva walked back over to the teens. "Are you Emma?"

Emma turned around. "Yes. Who are you?"

"NCIS Special Agent Ziva David. I just talked to Will and I wanted to make sure that he was with you at the time of the murder,"

"You think Mr. Schue is the killer?" The annoying girl said.

"We're checking all possibilities," Ziva answered. "So was he in fact with you?"

"Yes. He was. We were roller skating when we heard Tina's scream," Emma explained.

"Okay thank you," Ziva said and walked over to Gibbs, Tony, and McGee.

"What'd they say Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"Tina, the Asian girl, and Mike, the Asian boy, found the body in the parking lot. The girl screamed and called the police then the police called us,"

"Okay. Go to the hotel and sleep. We'll work in the police station tomorrow morning," Gibbs said and they all climbed in the car. He drove to the hotel and they went to their rooms. Tony and Ziva shared a room, Gibbs had his own room and so did McGee.

Ziva and Tony fell onto their bed, not bothering to take off their work clothes, and they started to cuddle. Ziva smiled and snuggled close to Tony. Tony wrapped his arm around her body and held her close.

* * *

**A/N: I know it wasn't long but maybe next chapter will be. **


End file.
